lost past ( scourges past)
by 4sonicfan
Summary: The lost past This story is about scourge's and his parents past I made it myself because I always wondered how it would be. So I decided to make my own story. I hope everyone enjoys reading some parts are from me and my RP friend ( this is my first story here i hope everyone enjoys it )


**The lost past**

 **This story is about scourge's and his parents past I made it myself because I always wondered how it would be.**

 **** **So I decided to make my own story. I hope everyone enjoys reading ~**

 **some parts are from me and my RP friend ^^**

 **like Bernadette looks like Aleena, but only has the name Bernadette.**

 **( don't be to hard on me this is my first story here ^^ )**

The story begins with a Young boy, Jules "Maurice" Hedgehog and his brother Charles "chuck" Hedgehog.

They're both two joung Gentelmen from a pretty rich family.

they got raised by their father "Maurice", to be the two key figures in the upcoming great peace so there will be no war on moëbius anymore.

 **The meeting –** ( noon, two days before jules's and his brother's graduation)

Jules was with his brother Charles studying some information about how to get peace. "ey jules did you see that new girl that's living a few blocks away from here?" jules looked questionable at his brother "no why is she that special ?"

His brother looked at him "ya wanna know bro ?" he stood up and picked some pictures from his closet. "here" he gave some pictures at jules.

Jules looked at the pictures. He saw a beautiful girl with purple hair and green eyes, he thought to himself * is my brother dating her? How can he get a beautiful girl like this ?*

" beautiful isn't she bro? I got a date with her tomorrow"

Jules looked at him "tomorrow? But didn't dad tell us we had to go to our grandfather?"

Charles put the pictures back in his closet. "so I'll just tell him I have to practice for our graduation ceremony. He'll never find out. And i can always count on you can't I bro " he winked at his brother"

Jules replied with a smile "of course you can"

(Later that evening)

Charles walked to his dad "uuhm, dad tomorrow I have to practice for our graduation ceremony .. so I can't come to grandfather " his dad looked at him "it's alright my boy, it's a special practice right so I'll let you go as long you go straight home when you're ready and give your dear grandfather a call alright" Charles nodded his head al right I will dad "thinking * wow that was easy, dad never is that easy o well I can finally get my date with Bernadette* and he walked to his room smiled and went to sleep.

Jules watched him go to his room. He smiled and also went to sleep.

(the next morning)

Charles jumped up and picked one of his best clothes, and did his hair properly. "o yeah baby I'm ready for ya" he went down stairs and walked against his father Maurice' "sorry dad" his dad looked at him with anger in his eyes "you thought you could lie to me didn't you " Charles looked shocked at his father " just as I thought" his father said, he gave Charles a slap across his face. "don't you dare lying to me again you understand" Charles nodded "yes dad, I'm sorry" Jules went to his brother "..are you alright?" Charles looked at him "you didn't betray me right? " "of course not bro"

They all went to their grandfather and talked about the important of the peace in the world.

(Later that evening)

They got back from their grandfather, Jules asked his dad if he could go outside. His dad looked at the time, "alright but let me here you when you get back late, and watch yourself there's no peace yet," "I will" and Jules went outside, Charles also towards his father, "dad can I go outside as well?" his dad looked in anger at Charles "if you asked in the first place you could go, but since you lied to me you can't, Charles looked sad "but my new g.." his dad pointed with his finger at Charles "you just stay inside do you UNDERSTAND! " um… yes dad" and Charles left to his room.

Jules was outside and saw that beautiful girl walking into the pub, *hmm let's follow her* he went after her. And also walked inside, he looked around, all the tough guys where siting there, he swallowed and walked to the bar, there she was sitting, and drinking a beer. Jules went beside her, and looked at her. Blushing a little. * alright I can't chicken out now, here I go* " Hey there you come here more often" she looked at him " is this a serious question, or just a bad flirt ?

Jules turned red a little, and thought to himself * damn I fucked it up she'll never like me if I keep this up* " maybe it is but I got your attention now right ? " he winked at her, "want to drink something with me ?" she looked at him and smiled "hmm alright if you pay " "sure for a beautiful lady like you " he said, Jules ordered some drinks, and they started introducing and talking to each other, " do you think we can meet again sometime" said Jules while scratching the back of his head, Bernadette looked at him , "hum I don't know, I already had a meeting but… " she looked angry "..he didn't show up "she drank the beer in one shot. "hey jules , .." she looked at him "yes?" "wanna go for a ride with me?"

Jules looked questionable "a ride? do you have a car" the purple haired lady started laughing, "a car he says I got something better" she takes him outside "oh "

She shows him her motorcycle Jules eyes wided "you..you have a motorcycle? "

Bernadette smiled "yes "she sits on her motorcycle, "now hop on big boy"

Jules jumped behind her " hold me tight alright" jules smiled "alright I will"

He grabbed her tight, "alright here we go"

And they went for a ride. "want to see my house" Bernadette said, "sure" she smiled, and stopped her motorcycle in front of her house, "alright then here it is" jules looked around "are you living by yourself ? "she started laughing " hahaha, of course I do silly, now come in I'll show you around" he followed her inside * o it looks nice here even when she is living all by herself * "nice house" she smiled "thank you handsome" jules looked at her eyes "there is something special about your eyes " and started kissing her, she kisses him back, "hmmm is handsome boy getting a little naughty hm" "if you like naughty I can do some more things to you" Bernadette smiled " oee, I'm beginning to like you a lot more handsome" jules picked her up in his arms and drag her to the bedroom, he lied her on the bed and bended over her, "is this naughty enough for you honey" she smirked at him "this is perfect" she grabbed his tie and dragged him closer to him for a kiss "hmmm" * she tastes very good not like other girls I kissed with* she opened his pants, "uuh?, " "what's the matter handsome ?" "isn't this going a little too fast? " "of course not, your perfect and I'm sure you will do a very good job hmm if you know what I mean" Jules started to blush, "alright then" and they spent the night together.

 **Brother Betrayal** (The next morning)

Charles threw a book at Jules head "you BASTARD, YOU BETRAID ME" Jules jumped up "AARG what are you talking about?! I didn't do anything"

"about Bernadette you were with her right, RIGHT " Jules hold his hand against his head "that hurts you know, and where did you get that? Why should I do that? " Charles only got angrier by the reaction of his brother "you really want to know why ? " he whispered "because I saw you… BECAUSE I SAW YOU WITH HER " he jumped on top of Jules and they started fighting with each other.

A maid came in , "o my god, sire's what are you doing ?" she ran to their father "Master your sons are fighting, we must do something" Maurice looked at his maid " get a bucket of water and throw it over them they'll stop" the maid looked questioned, * a bucket of water? * "alright " she filled a bucket with water and went to the two fighting boys, she threw the water over the two "aaaah "they both screamed and looked at the maid " what did you two think you were doing ? " said the maid angry, "nothing" they bout said, and they went downstairs.

"Hmm" their father looked at them "alright boys today is the big day you 2 finally get your certification, so I don't want you two to fight one another understand ! "the two boys nodded their head" " alright then " he picked up two suits " now boys now you finally graduate I'll give you these suits so you can change the world and bring a little peace to this planet" he gave the suits two the brothers and they when to change in it "hmm I wonder what Bernadette would think of this, she would only choose me more above my brother especially that I'm older " Charles looked at his brother * we can never be the same bro we have to fight for her love*

( noon at the graduation) 

The two boy stood proud with their certification, when suddenly there she was Bernadette watching the two from far in the crowd, they both saw her long purple hair waving in the wind, and they smiled to her, not noticing each other, she smiled back at them and blew a kiss, they both where satisfied now, after their speech they got back to their father , " Hmm you boys did well up there, now you two are ready to grow up, make money and bring peace " jules and Charles looked at each other. A dark green haired boy came to jules, "nice work glad we all made it" jules smiled yeah I'm glad to Kevin" he looked behind him "who dude who is that girl" there was standing a girl with pink hair, Kevin smiled "o that's Masaya my new girlfriend, beautiful isn't she, o wait that makes me think of it do you 2 already have a girlfriend? " "not yet" They said at the same time.

Kevin smiled "don't worry they'll come" he whispered in jules ear "maybe in those clubs you showed me"

Jules smiled "hahaha, who knows man" "o well I'm leaving see you guy's later " he took Masaya with him and left.

Bernadette walked towards the brothers, "hello there boys ~ "

Jules and Charles looked at her and said happily "hey" back. Charles looked at his brother "alright if ya want her we're gonna fight for her" he said.

Jules looked at Bernadette and back at his brother, "hmm alright if that's what you really want than you'll get it " Charles chuckled "so we make a deal then, the winner of this battle can have this beautiful lady, and the other one needs to find someone else" Bernadette got a smirk on her face *hmm I love it when some handsome men are battling for me * she thought to herself.

Jules chook his hand agreed, " but don't we have to train first?" Charles turned to Bernadette "alright, you can decide when we're gonna battle for you "and he gave a wink at her.

Bernadette looked at the two, "hum I think I'll give you handsome boys a week to train and on the next Sunday when it's full moon you'll fight for me" the brothers agreed with her. They both gave her a kiss and left of to start the training.

 **The pregnancy** (2 days before the fight at noon)

2 days before the big fight of the brothers for their big love Bernadette. The 2 already had solicited for a job in the business so the great peace could finally come, they only had to wait 4 weeks before they got accepted. Jules was training hard boxing against a boxing sack, while his brother Charles was training his kicks. The two really are determined to win, but who will win the hart of their lover?

Maurice came in the training room, "boys I have to tell you something" the two boys looked at their father. "what is it dad? " asked Jules. "well I have to go on a business trip for a while and I don't know when I'll be back so, can you two handle it here when I'm gone ? " of course we can " said Charles.

"glad to hear that, well if you need food there is some left in the fridge, and of course I save u guy's some money it's in the locker in the cellar " he waved at his sons and left.

" you think we will have enough money" "of course we have and we always have the maid" Jules said "o yeah your right" And the two went further with their training.

(1 day before the fight)

Bernadette was watching television and felt a little ill, "ugh what is it with me why do I feel so sick and drained, maybe if I eat something it will go away " she walked to the kitchen and made herself some toasts, "I hope this works I can't show up all ill tomorrow, I need to be perfect for my handsome boys haha" she went back to the television and ate her toasts, her stomach still rumbles and she still felt drained but less than before. Her face got al grumpy, * you got to be kidding me* she walked to the kitchen again and made some more toasts, "if this won't work I don't know it anymore, and she walked to the television again. There was a commercial at the television about pregnancy and their symptoms , she widened her eyes "wait you don't mean….." she looked at her stomach, and went outside to a shop for a pregnancy test, * why do I always have those kind of problems* she sighed, she looked around in the shop… "where are those stupid tests, I better ask that women over there" she walked towards the women who worker there, "excuse me do you know where the pregnancy tests are?" the women smiled at her "ooooh of course I know silly, I'm sure you will be a beautiful and good mother" Bernadette rolled with her eyes " stop talking and give me the damn tests already " she took her to the tests "there they are lady" Bernadette looked at the tests "…why ..are there so many" the women smiled "you sure are new with this aren't you? Well because just to make sure your pregnant. Bernadette looked a little irritated at the lady "fine then I'll take these 2" excellent choices young lady" Bernadette sighed and went to the pay desk.

At Bernadette's home)

"I can't believe it that I'm doing this o well" she took one of the tests and tested her urine, she looked at the test "blue what was blue again " she took the package "…pregnant" she Quickley picked up the other test and also tested her urine again she stared at the test "please don't joke with me " this one gave text "-your pregnant-" "…"she was silent for a while. *I'm too young for a child, and what if Jules loses against his brother*

(The day of the fight)

"hmp today is the big day are ya ready bro" Jules looked at his younger brother,"yeh and I'm not planning to loos from you" Charles smiled that's the spirit but I have to disappoint you, I'm gonna win her"

Bernadette showed up, she doesn't look that happy today, but she smiled charmingly at the brothers " now boy's show me how good you are hmmm" and she blew a kiss.

There it is the begin of the battle who would win the heart of the gorgeous women Bernadette? And who must find someone else ? they'll find out soon enough.

The two brothers started fighting, Jules slapped his brother while Charles kicked Jules, and they when on. Bernadette looked a little worried thinking to herself * hmm why did I have to get pregnant, this child will ruin everything*

Right when she thought that, Jules gave his brother a hard smash against his head and Charles fell to the ground unconscious, Jules looked at his brother and what he did, he was a little in shock and stared at his brother, * I'm sorry brother but… * "she's mine now " and he walked to Bernadette, he picked her hand and kisses her gently, "hmm " she smiled.

Charles waked up and looked at Jules "you did well bro, you deserve her " he looked sad and walked away * someday she will be mine * and went home.

Jules and Bernadette looked at Charles when he walked away, Jules felt a little guilty but he got what he wanted, Bernadette looked at him "well so now that you have me, what are you gonna do with your price " she said with a flirty voice. Jules smiled "some naughty things maybe " "oee I like the sound of that " "but first "Jules started Bernadette looked questionable at him. " hu?"

"i'm going to leave my home so I can live with you" also thinking to himself * I don't think me and Charles can look each other in the eyes right now. * Bernadette embraced him, "that sweet of you handsome" Jules blushed, be right back.

Jules left to his house and there was the maid standing, "Jules glad your back, your brother has gone crazy he said he's going to leave the house you must do something" Jules looked at the maid "really?" "yes" she said worried. Jules walked towards his brother, "hey I heard you were planning to leave the house" "yes you got a problem with that ?" "no but I was planning to leave as well so I think I can better go in your place" Charles stopped packing his stuff, " so we both where planning to leave dad then? " "yes I guess." Charles smiled "well than we better start new lives then" Jules smiled back "yes, so you stay here? "hmm fine I will stay if you leave " "alright then let's do our best with the jobs too" they gave each other a hand," and Jules left with his stuff. The maid was confused.


End file.
